Woro Rukiandi
by The1st
Summary: Bila Woro Srikandi tetap memilih Raden Arjuna meski ksatria tampan itu punya banyak istri di mana-mana, akankah Woro Rukiandi juga tetap memilih Raden Byajuna meski hobi poligami ksatria Kuchiki itu semakin membuatnya kecewa?


**Woro Rukiandi**

Bleach is Tite Kubo's

**Warning**

Mengandung OOC, unsur kejawen, serta lebay tiada tara

**o.O.o.O.o**

Dahulu kala, jauh sebelum shinigami dan hollow bermusuhan. Di suatu negeri bernama Rukongaireja, hiduplah seorang ksatria wanita pilih tanding dan gagah perwira namun tetap terlihat manis, imut dan _cute _tiada tara bernama Raden Ayu Woro Rukiandi.

Ksatria wanita yang juga putri dari Prabu Juushiro Drupada ini adalah atlet panahan yang telah beberapa kali mengharumkan nama bangsa di tingkat internasional dengan menggondol banyak piala mulai dari piala Uber hingga _goblet of fire_.

Rasanya memang sudah hukum alam bahwa di mana ada gula, di situ ada semut. Di mana ada kembang, di situlah para kumbang berkeliaran. Di mana ada uang, di sanalah koruptor beterbangan. Begitu pula dengan Rukiandi yang selalu dikelilingi para jejaka maupun duda tampan. Sebut saja Ichigo Jungkungmardea, Uryuu Mandrakumara, Ashido Wijanarko, Kaien Martoloyo hingga duda kembang mendiang Dewi Siti Yoruichi, Kisuke Priambodho yang rela ngantri di depan loket pendaftaran di samping gerbang istana hanya untuk melamarnya.

Begitu banyak lelaki yang berebut untuk mendapatkan hati Woro Rukiandi, namun sayangnya hati sang puteri jelita ini telah dicuri. Maling yang mencurinya pun bukan maling biasa. Maling asmara yang sudah _kondang_ di seantero jagad per-shinigami-an ini bernama Raden Byajuna. Konon katanya, Raden Byajuna ini adalah sepupu sekaligus saingan ketat dari Raden Arjuna, sang ksatria dari Madukara.

Persaingan keduanya bukan hanya dalam ilmu kedigdayaan saja melainkan lebih kepada ilmu percintaan. Kedua lelaki tampan dan kharismatik ini sama-sama _bajul _darat yang suka mencaplok para dara molek nan jelita.

Hal inilah yang membuat orang-orang terdekat Rukiandi ketar-ketir. Rukiandi yang masih polos dan lugu rupanya telah terperangkap jerat pesona Raden Byajuna.

Suatu kali sahabat karib Rukiandi, Orihime Rukmini mengingatkannya," Meskipun Raden Byajuna itu terkenal gagah dan tampan serta seksi mandraguna, tetapi sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau Raden Byajuna itu bajul buntung yang suka menebar cinta dimana-mana. Istri dan kekasihnya bejibun. Apa kamu mau punya suami yang hobi bikin anak dimana-mana kayak begitu? Mbok ya dipikir - pikir dulu to Ruk."

Tapi apalah daya, Rukiandi telah terlanjur menjatuhkan cintanya pada ksatria bermata kelabu dari kesatriyan Kuchikikara itu. Beribu peringatan yang datang dari emban, sahabat bahkan Ibundanya sendiri tak digubris oleh Rukiandi.

Cintanya yang besar kepada Raden Byajuna sanggup mendobrak barikade apapun yang menghalangi. Begitu dahsyat pesona wajah beton ganteng milik Raden Byajuna yang menjerat Rukiandi, hingga baginya tahi kucingpun berasa cokelat chunky bar bertabur kacang mede.

-.0.-.0.-.0.-

Tahun demi tahun dilewati Rukiandi yang kini berstatus istri Raden Byajuna. Meskipun Rukiandi adalah ksatria yang digdaya dan sakti mandraguna tetapi ia tetaplah seorang wanita yang tak rela bila lembutnya rambut sang suami tersentuh oleh jemari wanita lain. Ia tetap tak kuasa menahan air mata bila dada bidang pangeran pujaan hatinya menjadi tempat bersandar perempuan selain dirinya. Dan mana ia tahan bila mata abu-abu menawan Raden Byajuna menatap makhluk indah lain, selain dirinya.

Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, Rukiandi selalu berharap setelah pernikahan mereka Raden Byajuna bisa menghilangkan hobinya menebar pesona. Tapi apalah daya, _old habits die hard. _ _Sing jenenge watak kui matine angel_. Hampir setiap hari ada saja wanita yang datang ke kesatriyan Kuchikikara melaporkan adanya benih Raden Byajuna yang kini berada di rahimnya. Kadangkala benih itu bahkan sudah _mbrojol _dan berusia lebih tua dari Rukiandi.

Merasa tidak tahan, Rukiandi curhat kepada Raden Ayu Woro Hisana, istri pertama Raden Byajuna. "Duh, Kangmbok Hisana.. Saya sudah tidak kuat seperti ini. Kelakuan Kangmas Byajuna makin hari makin menjadi. Tidakkah ia bisa sedikit saja mencoba untuk setia?" ratap Rukiandi.

Woro Hisana mengelus rambut raven Ruiandi. "Diajeng Rukiandi, bukankah sebelum menikah dulu kamu sudah tahu tabiat Kangmas Byajuna? Sudah dari sononya Kangmas Byajuna tidak bisa berkata tidak pada wanita yang ingin menjadi istrinya."

Yang ditanya mengangguk pelan. Rukiandi memang tahu predikat _playboy _yang disandang Raden Byajuna. Tapi mana ia tahu kalau ke-_playboy_-an suaminya itu bisa membuat 30 wanita –baik dari kalangan shinigami maupun manusia- bunting tiap bulan.

Lihat saja Raden Ayu Yachiru, putri Prabu Kenpachi Bargawa yang masih belum genap berusia 12 tahun tapi sudah melahirkan bayi perempuan berambut pink dan berjidat lebar bernama Endang Sakurawati. Kelak bayi ini akan berkelana ke negeri antah berantah dan menikah dengan ksatria pemilik keris Kyai Kusanagi bernama Bambang Sasuke.

Juga jangan lupakan artis dari negeri manusia bernama Wulan Hamilah yang melahirkan anak tanpa diketahui bapaknya. Ulah siapa lagi ini kalau bukan Raden Byajuna.

Woro Hisana hanya tersenyum kecut. "Kemarin Soujunmanyu bercerita kepadaku bahwa Kangmas Byajuna bahkan tidak bisa menolak saat perempuan arrancar jadi-jadian bernama Charlotte Cuuhlhourne ingin menjadi istrinya," ujar Woro Hisana. Air mata mengenangi pelupuk mata violetnya yang cantik.

Rukiandi pucat pasi. Hah? Charlotte Cuuhlhourne yang itu? Yang perpaduan Angelina Jolie dan Ade Ray itu? Duh, Kangmas Byajuna kau sungguh terlalu! _Playboy _macam apa yang enggak tahu bedanya pudding sama _gaplek_? _Bajul_ _cluthak!_

Merah padam Rukiandi menahan murka. "Lalu apa Kangmbok Hisana akan diam saja? Kali ini Kangmas Byajuna sudah keterlaluan!" raung Rukiandi.

Woro Hisana lagi-lagi tersenyum pahit. "Aku mendampingi Kangmas Byajuna sudah lebih dari 100 tahun, diajeng. Meskipun sakit, tapi hatiku sudah kebal dengan racun bernama cemburu. Mungkin inilah yang namanya cinta, diajeng. Cinta itu perlu pengorbanan besar dan keikhlasan."

Termenung Rukiandi mencerna kata-kata penuh keikhlasan yang meluncur dari istri tua suaminya itu. Putri Prabu Juushiro itu lantas memeluk Woro Hisana erat. Diantara sekian banyak istri Raden Byajuna, hanya mereka berdualah yang sangat dekat dan akrab.

"Kangmbok Hisana, saya mengerti dan mengagumi kesetiaanmu yang tak berbatas. Tapi rupanya kita mempunyai pandangan yang berbeda tentang cinta. Karena bagi saya, yang namanya cinta itu harus saling memahami. Saling memberi dan menerima. Lima puluh tahun sudah saya mencoba memahami Kangmas Byajuna tapi sayangnya Kangmas Byajuna tidak sekalipun mencoba memahami hati saya. Mulai hari ini saya pulang ke rumah Romo Prabu Juushiro Drupada. Saya sudah tidak tahan melihat kelakuan Kangmas Byajuna."

Raden Ayu Woro Hisana pun tak kuasa mencegah Rukiandi yang _purik, _ pulang ke rumah orangtuanya di Rukongaireja.

-.0.-.0.-.0.-

Raden Byajuna yang baru pulang berguru pada Begawan Choujiro Sidikmulya kelimpungan mendapati salah satu istrinya raib. Setelah mengetahui kronologi raibnya Rukiandi dari Woro Hisana, Byajuna pun segera menyusul dengan ajian Shunpo Ngambah Jumantara.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan singkat, sampailah Raden Byajuna di wilayah Kerajaan Rukongaireja. Di salah satu hutan perbatasan, dilihatnya sang istri yang lagi ngambek itu tengah berlatih memanah.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini, diajeng?" ujarnya dengan suara baritone datar andalannya.

Rukiandi terlonjak kaget mendapati sang suami yang kini berada di belakangnya. Wajah beku yang penuh aura magis _pheromone _itu memang selalu mampu membuat Rukiandi _klepek-klepek. _ Tapi Rukiandi bukanlah ksatria kacangan. Ia adalah putri ksatria yang mempuyai tekad sekeras baja. Putri Prabu Juushiro itu tidak mau tercebur kubangan pesona Byajuna sekali lagi.

"Tidakkah kangmas bisa melihat? Saya sedang berlatih memanah. Justru yang ingin saya tanyakan, apa yang Kangmas Byajuna lakukan di wilayah Rukongaireja ini?" jawabnya seraya kembali memusatkan perhatian pada _gendewa_ Sode no Shirayuki di tangannya, mengabaikan Byajuna.

Raden Byajuna terpana sesaat. Sejak kapan Rukiandi bisa berkata judes padanya? Apakah efek susuk _pheromone _yang diterimanya dari Resi Ranmaru penguasa alam _Perfect Girl Evolution _sudah tidak berlaku lagi pada Rukiandi?

"Aku hanya ingin menjemput istriku, diajeng. Aku minta maaf bila sudah mengecewakanmu. Mari Diajeng Rukiandi, kita pulang ke Kuchikikara," ajak Byajuna. Baritone datar kini berganti baritone mendayu-dayu. Tidak lupa diiringi senyum tipis khas Byajuna yang sanggup membuat seekor Medusa menjadi batu.

Rukiandi tertawa sinis. "Maaf? Kalau dengan minta maaf saja semua urusan bisa beres, buat apa ada polisi?" balas putri Rukongaireja itu sadis. Kontan saja Byajuna termangu. _Jadi, ternyata biang kerok semua ini adalah polisi to? batin Byajuna bingung. _

"Jangan marah begitu, diajeng. Selama kau pergi, aku sangat tersiksa. Tahukah kau, aku sangat merindukanmu? Ujung panahku tak bisa menemukan sasarannya, saat bayanganmu hadir di kepalaku. Tidurku tak nyenyak bila tahu kau tak di sampingku. Aku tak biasa bila tiada kau di sisiku. Duh, diajeng sumpah I love you. Pulanglah, diajeng," Byajuna mengeluarkan rayuannya, berharap amarah istri mungilnya ini reda.

"Terima kasih atas cinta dan rayuanmu, kangmas. Tapi saya sudah tidak mau pulang ke Kuchikikara lagi. Saya minta cerai!" jawab Rukiandi sengit.

Bagai tersambar petir di siang bolong, Byajuna terkejut. Tak menyangka sang istri akan minta cerai. Raden Byajuna sang lelananging jagad diceraikan? Apa kata dunia nanti?

"Diajeng, jangan bicara sembarangan. Kalau ada setan lewat bisa bahaya, lho," sahut Byajuna mulai kebat-kebit.

"Maaf, kangmas. Hatiku telah memilih jalan ini. Apalah artinya punya suami ganteng, seksi dan kaya raya tapi hatiku selalu terluka? Lebih baik kita cerai saja. Saya sudah terlanjur mencintai orang lain," lanjut Rukiandi tegas.

Semakin terbelalak Raden Byajuna mendengar kalimat calon mantan istrinya. "Apa? Jahanam mana yang telah berani merebut hatimu? Pangeran dari negeri manakah dia?" raungnya murka.

"Ia bukanlah seorang pangeran, kangmas. Dia hanya rakyat jelata dari kalangan hollow. Dialah _first love_-ku saat SD dulu. Kini aku sadar bahwa dia tulus mencintaiku. Dia adalah tipe _one woman man_ yang tidak akan berpaling dariku meski seorang Heidi Klum memakai bikini _two pieces_ datang dan bersujud di kakinya. Dialah Kangmas Renji Cakil," jawab Rukiandi kalem.

Hanya wibawa dan ketampanannya-lah yang mencegah Raden Byajuna tidak mlongo keheranan.

"Kurang ajar! Lelucon macam apa ini, diajeng? Kalian berdua berbeda 180 derajat! Seperti surga dan neraka. Bagai Rose dan tukang pel kapal Titanic. Layaknya Snow White dan kurcaci. Mana mungkin seorang Hermione Granger dan dementor bersatu? Apakah kamu tidak menyadari berapa banyaknya pengorbanan untuk menyatukan perbedaan itu?"

"Coba bayangkan diajeng, berapa biaya yang harus kamu keluarkan untuk operasi plastik ke Korea demi rekonstruksi rahang dan gigi Renji Cakil, supaya kamu bisa mencium moncong si Renji Cakil tanpa terluka oleh rahangnya yang maju ke depan dan gigi-giginya yang tajam mencuat kemana-mana itu?" sembur Byajuna kalap.

Byajuna tak habis pikir. Bagaimana mungkin Rukiandi bisa memilih Renji Cakil daripada dirinya, yang jelas-jelas lebih segalanya. Lebih tampan. Lebih mulus. Lebih jenius. Lebih sakti. Lebih kaya. _Lebih banyak istri simpanan, juga._

"Saya tidak peduli. Yang saya pedulikan sekarang bukan hanya penampilan saja, kangmas. Meskipun Kangmas Renji Cakil punya kekurangan fisik tapi hatinya teguh dan setia. Bagi saya kesetiaan Kangmas Renji Cakil melebihi segala harta di jagad shinigami ini. Begitu pengertiannya dia, hingga sanggup memboyong _Chappyland _dari negeri manusia ke taman keputren Rukongaireja. Jadi mulai sekarang, tolong Kangmas Byajuna jangan ganggu saya lagi. I'm sorry good bye, kangmas," sahut Rukiandi sambil ngeloyor pergi.

-.0.-.0.-.0.-

Bertahun-tahun berlalu, rupanya Raden Byajuna masih menyimpan dendam kesumat yang membara pada bangsa hollow yang dianggap telah merebut istrinya. Bahkan sesaat sebelum meninggal terkena pukulan chakra nyasar dari Endang Sakurawati, Raden Byajuna mewariskan dendam tersebut pada generasi shinigami berikutnya. Hingga dendam itu pun diwariskan secara turun temurun.

Itulah alasan mengapa para shinigami sangat gencar memburu para hollow. Hanya saja alasan itu dikaburkan oleh alasan lain bahwa bangsa hollow suka memangsa bangsa manusia, plus atau bahkan shinigami. Alasan yang aneh meningat perut atau dadanya hollow itu bolong. Kalau bolong begitu, makanan yang dimakan pasti _mbrojol _keluar. Jadi mana bisa bangsa hollow itu makan bangsa lain, iya to?

**o.O.o.O.o**

**Aneh? Saia merasa kok. Ngawur? Sepertinya begitu =_=''a Ternyata sudah lama saia enggak nulis. Untuk mulai nulis lagi rasanya gimana gitu~**

**Untuk teman-teman yang mungkin tidak paham dengan kata-kata aneh di atas. Saia sisipkan kamus kecil limited edition yang sedikit ngawur terbitan saia.**

**Kondang : terkenal**

**Bajul : buaya**

**Gaplek : singkong yang dijemur, warnanya kehitaman**

**Cluthak : rakus**

**Purik : pulang ke rumah orang tua**

**Gendewa : busur panah**

**Kritik dan saran, saia terima dengan senang hati. ****Akhir kata, setetes review Anda, penyambung hidup fic saia ^^**


End file.
